Con violetas no se consigue el amor
by marsy21
Summary: Él, un hombre de 35 años, ocupado y con apenas tiempo para vivir. Ella, una joven mujer que rondaba los 25, ocupada en amar a su esposo. (A/U)
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar con la historia, los personajes que aparecerán en la historia no son de mi propiedad, pertencen al universo SNK de Hajime Isayama.**

Capítulo 1 ¿Quién se va?

El cómo terminaron juntos no es de sorprenderse, fueron las diferencias entre ellos las que los llevaron a quererse. Él era un hombre casado cuando la conoció. Ella en problemas a su presencia llegó. Él era el jefe de departamento. Ella trabajaba como secretaria; se encontraba cubriendo a su amiga, la que tuvo un accidente, la misma que abruptamente le mintió. No trabajaba directamente con el gran director, como le había alardeado la señorita Braus. Irónico era pues, el hecho de estar bajo el mando de alguien que le llegaba a la barbilla. Braus nunca le mencionó la obsesión excesiva en aquel hombrecillo en cuanto a limpieza se refiere. Las lenguas en los pasillos mencionaban que era él quien se encargaba de capacitar al personal de intendencia.

Aquel día después de una reunión de trabajo, un accidente se suscitó; un vaso de café, a un traje de diseñador manchó, causando entonces la ira del portador. Las rabietas tontas y regaños del jefe se manifestaron, estresando a la chica, quien en soledad le dejó hablando. Antes de salir de la sala, la joven tomó la carpeta con el reporte que entregaría al Gran Smith. Al entregar el documento, éste la felicito, estaban despidiéndose con un fuerte apretón de manos, cuando el fuerte estruendo de una puerta abriéndose se dejó oír, ¿Quién más podría ser sino el hombrecito embravecido? El mismo que había recorrido los pasillos tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, lanzando miradas cortantes a cuanta alma que aún quedara en el lugar se le cruzase.

— ¡Erwin, te pido, no, te exijo que despidas a este intento de mujer! –el hombrecito golpeó el escritorio —Ve lo que le hizo a mi saco, –hablaba exaltado el hombre de corta estatura, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la mancha —además yo nunca le pedí café, le pedí té, TÉ NEGRO, ¿es tan difícil de comprender acaso?

El hombre alto y rubio, se volvió a sentar y recargó sus manos en el escritorio. Enfadada, la chica respondió.

— ¡Te hacen falta 10 cm para poderme hablar así, regrésate a trabajar con Blanca Nieves o a adornar un jardín, pequeño pedazo de estiércol! Antes de que me despidan por algo tan ridículo como eso –señaló la mancha —prefiero renunciar, ¡estoy harta! ¡He estado soportando a éste idiota los últimos meses! ¡Desde de que llegué a este lugar sólo he escuchado, tsk, limpia bien tu escritorio, tsk, le llamas reporte a esta mierda, tsk! ¿Dónde está mi taza de té?, tsk, Erwin debe de estar cagando mientras aprueba estas mierdas, ¡Tsk esto, tsk lo otro! ¡Mierda una cosa, mierda la otra! ¿Tienes acaso un fetiche por la mierda? Nada te gusta, ¡todo te amarga carajo! Parece que sólo sabe decir lo mismo –terminó la mujer su reclamo, arreglándose el cabello, y soltando un pesado suspiro.

Erwin había sido testigo de la acalorada discusión, sabía que ambos empleados compartían apellido, y que no eran familiares, o si lo eran; no de manera directa, que se toparan en el mismo lugar de trabajo, fue por cosas del azar.

—Levi, es la tercera vez en este año que haces renunciar a tu secretaria, si no fuera por tu eficiencia, las habrías acompañado desde hace mucho, ya hablaremos en otro momento de tu situación. Me sorprende que a tu edad sigas comportándote como un niño sin atención –Erwin permaneció indiferente a la situación recién vivida.

—Tsk, –rodando los ojos —cállate ya cejotas si quisiera escuchar regaños iría a casa y escuchaba a Petra.

—Señor Smith, no es necesario armar un escándalo como este, le pido una disculpa por mi alteración. Independientemente de que mi amiga vaya a regresar, a mí no me interesa continuar trabajando aquí, yo tengo otros planes y le agradezco por la oportunidad que se me fue brindada, pero mi renuncia es algo que ya he decidido.

—Al fin buenas noticias, ya no veré su cara de mujer vulgar –fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Comparto su opinión, que asco ver todos los días su espantosa cara de culo -respondió la chica, devolviéndole la misma cínica sonrisa.

— ¡Señorita Ackerman!, le pido controle su vocabulario. Entonces esperaré hasta que regrese su amiga y espero su carta de renuncia, no se preocupe por el asunto de las referencias, tendrá las mejores.

—Pero que hermosa escena acabo de ver Erwin, podría jurar que esta bestia te gusta, ¡bravo!, –aplaudió —bien, los dejo para que puedan despedirse, bueno Bestia, o como sea que te llames, en este lugar sólo puede haber un Ackerman, y soy yo, espero que puedas hacer algo respecto a la mancha, sabes dudo que puedas comprar uno igual, al menos llévalo a la tintorería.

— ¿Algo más, su majestad? –inclinándose a modo de reverencia.

—Sólo eso –dijo dando la vuelta para salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente nuevamente, el torbellino que había entrado se fue, trayendo la calma al lugar, la joven volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio.

—Mikasa, he despedido mucha gente por motivos insignificantes, una persona indispuesta a sacrificar algo no puede cambiar nada. Levi es un desgraciado, pero es de mis mejores empleados, él es muy importante para que esta empresa pueda funcionar... Me apena que alguien que puede ocupar un buen puesto tenga que irse.

—No tienes por qué despedirlo Erwin.

—No lo has entendido, no hablaba de él, hablo de ti –extendió sus manos para tomar las de la chica —ibas a entrar en el mejor equipo de trabajo, se podría decir que a las grandes ligas, haces muy bien tu trabajo y es algo que me gusta, pero se nota que no eres una simple secretaria, eres una chiquilla que se fue de casa buscando ser libre.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar, caminó hasta donde se encontraba otra silla y la puso a una distancia más corta del lugar en el que se encontraba Mikasa, se sentó, acortando la distancia que los separaba, y nuevamente la tomó de las manos, buscando verla frente a frente.

—Como jefe es mi deber preocuparme por mis empleados. Pero como hombre debo de preocuparme por lo que me gusta, por lo que quiero, por lo que me interesa y tú me interesas. Sinceramente no entiendo porque dejaste el restaurante de tus papás si todo va bien, por lo que sé ahí se hacen muy buenos platillos. Cuéntame cómo va todo con las clases de ballet, es por eso que te quieres ir ¿cierto? Quieres volver a ejercitarte todos los días hasta terminar exhausta, pero aun así salir a cenar con tus amigos; el rubio indefenso, el llorón y la rubia narizona, la pecosa y la enana, el alto inseguro, el que deja las cosas a la mitad, el que no sabe quién es, y tu novio con cara de caballo. ¿Qué sentirías si alguna vez les fallas a todos ellos? Tal vez pienses que es enfermizo investigarte de esa manera, pero te lo repito, me gusta cuidar de lo que quiero. No me subestimes Mikasa, no te la voy a poner tan fácil, si no quieres ver a Levi, entonces serás transferida a otro lugar y vendrás cada mes a rendir cuentas, date cuenta de lo importante que eres. Te doy tres días para que decidas. Por cierto, yo no me preocuparía por comprarle otro saco, ese se lo dio su esposa por su cumpleaños, llévalo a la tintorería, pídele a Mike que te acompañe -aprovechando la cercanía, se dirigió a buscar lo que tanto quería, un beso, un beso el cual no fue correspondido.

—No quiero que me vigiles Erwin, -apartó el rostro del hombre -creí haberte dicho que yo estoy con alguien más, te dije que olvides cualquier cosa que haya pasado antes, recuerda por favor que en ti sólo veo a la autoridad que representas, por eso no puedo aceptar tu propuesta -al terminar de decir esto se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose al oír las palabras de Smith.

—Entonces, supongo que entiendo mi posición, pero lo de transferirte en serio es por un mejor empleo, no te preocupes, sé distinguir entre asuntos de trabajo y relaciones personales, como te dije antes, no lo olvides espero tu respuesta en tres días, Mikasa.

—Gracias por comprender Erwin, te lo prometo, sabrás que decidí.

La mujer salió de la oficina, cerrando aquella puerta sin provocar mayor ruido y dejando a un confundido Erwin tras de sí.

 **Gracias por llegar a esta parte, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¡saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de comenzar, los personajes, ciudades o nombres que aparezcan en el desarrollo de esta historia, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 Aquel día**_

 _ _ **Meses atrás**_ …_

Una persona con más capacidad de decir _no_ , le habría respondido eso a Sasha Braus. Lamentablemente decirle eso a su mejor amiga, no era algo que se permitiera Mikasa Ackerman. El accidente laboral que llevó a Braus aun descanso temporal podría ser algo muy estúpido de contar; de acuerdo a lo mencionado en el reporte del seguro, esto se resume a un incidente relacionado con la comida. Se le pidió al personal que no se comentara el tema. Braus se habría quedado en casa, de no ser porque al día siguiente se organizó un desayuno para los empleados, con motivos de celebrar un proyecto importante, fue la primera vez desde la fundación de la empresa en la que se derrotó al "titán", a la competencia directa. Ese había sido el mayor objetivo desde hace mucho tiempo, muchos directores tuvieron la dicha o desgracia de llevar las riendas, teniendo entonces un minúsculo progreso. Keith Shadis fue quien le precedió a Erwin Smith. Shadis decidió que él no era una persona que desarrollaba bien su cargo, fue así como le cedió la silla directiva a alguien más apto. No se retiró totalmente de ahí, ahora es quien entrena a los nuevos postulantes, quebrando el espíritu y entusiasmo de varios candidatos. Sasha Braus intentó ganar la confianza de su instructor compartiéndole media papa hervida, sin embargo recibió un castigo por su acto, y una vez obtenido el trabajo fue la noticia durante un tiempo.

Se conoce que el rendimiento y desempeño laboral de la chica varía según la comida que ingiera durante el día. Para la empresa una baja así representaba dos cosas; el ahorro en comida y ¿el quién se encargaría de ese trabajo?

Bajo discretas órdenes, se acordó que Sasha se reuniría con Smith después del desayuno, para encontrar a su reemplazo mientras ella se encontraba indispuesta. _Comida_ , así se llamaba la fuerza de voluntad que mantenía a aquella mujer fuera de reposo. Como si de un secuestro se tratara, dos personas tomaron a la chica cuando ésta salía del lugar, quitarle las muletas, cubrirle la cabeza, cargarla, y llevarla hasta el destino final, les fue demasiado fácil, mencionando el hecho de que los pasillos estaban despejados, así como fue indicado en el plan, no habría obstáculos en el camino. Al llegar al final del corredor, esas dos personas se toparon con una elegante puerta, por obvias razones al cruzarla se encontrarían con la persona que había planeado todo.

— ¡Eeeeerwin, estamos aquí! –gritaba una mujer de gafas y cabello alborotado.

En las sombras, sí, ahí se encontraba un hombre alto, rubio, sentado tras un escritorio, la tenue luz de una lámpara hacia posible el verle las manos cruzadas a la altura del mentón.

— Hange, guarda silencio –pidió el rubio —te pedí discreción y entras haciendo uno de tus escándalos, normalmente lo tolero, pero hoy es una situación más seria. Mike puedes dejarla en la silla…El momento esperado llegó, ah y también quítale la cosa que cubre su cabeza –el hombre se limitó a obedecer. Era común en él, oler a las personas y sonreír, la chica no sería la excepción —Hange, ve a "el lugar especial" y trae lo que te pedí, espero que hayan preparado bien las cosas, no quiero fallas de cálculo –la mujer salió de la oficina.

A pesar de que ya nada le cubría la cabeza, "la chica patata" como era mayormente conocida, continuaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Mike se acercó a ella, y comenzó a olfatearla.

—Basta Mike, la estás asustando, no quiero accidentes.

—Puedo oler su miedo, Erwin –el hombre se alejó de la chica con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, retrocedió hasta una distancia donde no interfiriera con la amena charla que se llevaría a cabo.

—Sasha Braus, la chica patata, así le conocen en el bajo mundo ¿cierto? Se preguntará ¿Por qué está aquí? Soy Erwin Smith, Director General, el motivo de su visita es muy sencillo –así comenzó el intercambio de palabras, desde las sombras.

—Se-Señor Smith, es un gusto conocerlo –los nervios hacían de las suyas —co-conocerlo en persona, a pesar de que está oscuro en este lugar, puedo decir que usted es mucho más alto que mi jefe, espero que usted no diga cosas como _"tsk, aquí apesta a tocino, ¿así te gusta trabajar, en este chiquero?"_ Él no entiende que yo no le digo nada respecto a su costumbre de mantener todo limpio, ¿sabe que incomodo que incomodo es comer en un lugar que hiede a cloro y aromatizante? En sus inventarios solicita más gel antibacterial que material de oficina.

Smith escuchaba a la chica, quien en una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo le contaba que se le pasaba por la mente. Mike sólo presenciaba la escena, conteniendo sus ganas de reír, mismas que se detuvieron al chocar con la apenas visible expresión de desesperación de su compañero.

—Suficiente Braus, voy a ir directo al punto, por más fuerza de voluntad que tenga, el que venga a trabajar en esas condiciones no es bueno, imagine que ese día llegan a auditar, y la ven en ese estado. Eso representa una multa, y matemáticamente no es conveniente. De acuerdo a su desempeño se le dio la oportunidad de elegir a su suplente, porque como es usted comprenderá trabajar con su jefe de departamento no es fácil.

— ¡Claro que no lo es!

—Y es por eso que tiene que pensar en esa persona, tengo algo que le puede ayudar, ¡Hange, ya puedes pasar!-ordenó el hombre.

La mujer entró a la oficina empujando un carrito lleno de comida, comida que haría babear a cualquiera.

—Lamento ser cómplice en esto, no es la manera Erwin –reprochaba la mujer.

—Basta Hange, es por el bien de este lugar, ahora déjenme a solas con Braus.

—Sowney y Bean necesitan del recurso, sólo por ellos no me puedo negar, vámonos Mike –ambos salieron, uno seguido del otro.

La escena pintaba para ser como una de esas películas de policías, donde se arresta al criminal y el detective lo interroga. Era precisamente lo que el director tenía en mente, utilizar los recursos a su alcance no importaría el costo, él obtendría lo que deseaba. El interrogatorio comenzó así:

—Quiero irme temprano Braus, contesta de una vez, ¿cree que exista alguien que pueda ocupar su puesto?

—Dependiendo si en esta vida o en la otra, señor –Smith se dio una palmada en la frente.

—No, no me refiero a eso, digo, ¿conoce a alguien capacitado para ejercer sus labores?

—Sí, conozco a varias personas, pero ¿no sería una falta de respeto no darle trabajo al señor Shadis?

Erwin dejo escapar un suspiro, se estaba desesperando, era momento de tomar medidas radicales. Se levantó, buscó el interruptor de las luces y las encendió, caminó hasta donde estaba el carrito con comida, si las cosas no funcionaban jugaría su verdadera carta. Tomó una pierna de pavo de muy buen aspecto, con un olor agradable, se aproximó a la silla donde se encontraba la chica.

—Sasha, creo que usted y yo no nos hemos entendido bien, pero es de esperarse, debe llevar mucho tiempo sin comer, desde el desayuno me imagino, yo estaría igual en su lugar –nuevamente se levantó, recorrió la oficina y se detuvo al llegar a una pecera con un par de pirañas dentro —me sentiría como estos bebés, ansiosos por un poco de alimento, ¿ves este pedazo de carne, luce muy bien, debe de saber igual, ¿usted qué cree?

La chica había adivinado la intención de aquel hombre, un sudor en su frente se manifestó. El hombre comenzó a oler la pierna de pavo, e incluso le dedicó un mordisco.

—A juzgar por como se ve, podría decir que es carne de primera calidad, es ave selecta, preparada en un horno de piedra, señor –la chica era un nudo de nervios, el plan de Erwin estaba funcionando.

—Me alegra que estos chicos se alimenten bien, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que mantenerlos contentos –acto seguido colocó la pieza de carne sobre la pecera. La tensión invadió la mirada de Sasha, los peces se colocaban debajo de donde caería su comida, para cuando pudo reaccionar ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

— ¡Noooo! –exclamó desesperada la chica, extendiendo su brazo con la intención de detener al hombre para evitar aquel acto tan indeseable.

—Lo siento Braus, no pensé que se alterara tanto, por algo así –le dijo mientras limpiaba sus manos con una servilleta.

—Esa era una buena pierna señor –respondió cabizbaja.

—No debería importarle una pequeña pierna –caminó hacia el carrito y señaló el contenido —todo esto es para usted, claro, si contesta a una pregunta, correctamente a una sencilla pregunta, ¿quiere saber cuál?

La chica se encontraba hipnotizada con lo que tenía a la vista, respondió en automático, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene alguna amiga que pueda trabajar en su lugar, mientras usted se recupera? Esa persona debe de ser responsable, pero sobre todo que le guste trabajar bajo presión, vamos piense.

Las posibles candidatas se manifestaban en la mente de Sasha, quien no decidía quien era la indicada. Annie ni siquiera la iba a escuchar. Historia; estaba descartada pues sabía que una chica alta y con pecas la golpearía. Ymir y sus pecas, no eran una opción. Armin parecía chica, pero no le haría eso al mejor amigo de su mejor amiga, ¡eso era! ¡Ya tenía a la persona indicada!

— ¡Señor, tengo a la persona, su nombre es; Mikasa Ackerman! –habló muy decida –entonces ¿recibiré mi recompensa?

— ¡Si eso se enfría no sabrá igual, adelante Sasha coma! –Le acercó el carrito para que la chica pudiera tomar cualquier cosa que se le antojara —Mientras puede contarme sobre su amiga, yo la escucharé, con mucha atención, abriré un poco las persianas, hace falta luz en este lugar.

Smith fue hacia el ventanal, e hizo lo anunciado. Lejos de la chica de gran apetito, dándole la espalda, comenzó a sonreír.

—Te encontré Mikasa, después de tanto, te encontré –susurró.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Gracias por leer hasta esta parte**._

 ** _Saludos para:_**

 ** _\- xMikasa Ackermanx_**

 ** _por ser el primer review de esta historia._**

 ** _\- the girl with the red scarf_**

 ** _por ser 1er follower_**

 ** _Se despide Luccero._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
